legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Guido Mista
Information Guido Mista is a core ally featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo. Mista is a member of Passione and by extension Bucciarati's team, who follows Giorno and Bucciarati in their mission to bodyguard Trish Una. He is a gunslinger and Stand User who shoots down his opponents with the help of his Sex Pistols. Personality Easy-going and relaxed whenever the number "4" is not involved, Guido Mista is also a resolute gunslinger when in battle. Mista comes off as a laid-back teenager, being one of the least serious members of Team Bucciarati, although not as childish as Narancia. His backstory describes him as a carefree individual, whose goal was to enjoy simple, daily, and worldly pleasures such as food or pretty girls. During idle times, Mista can often be seen reading books or magazines. His simplicity would be mistaken as idiocy by those that did not know him well, when, in reality, he'd rather not trouble himself by thinking of complicated matters. Mista is also one of the most sociable members of the group, regularly seen bringing random conversation subjects out of nowhere, such as asking if vegetarians would wear leather-based clothing, or if human flesh would taste bad as a result of a natural diet that includes meat. Stand: Sex Pistols Destructive Power: E Speed: C Range: B Persistence: A Precision: A Developmental Potential: B Sex Pistols are, by themselves, very weak Stands and rely on the gun bullets they ride to participate in combat. Despite this, they are highly autonomous and have a long range (going as far as bullets can fly). This allows Mista to control the battlefield and gather information from afar thanks to the Pistols being able to spy on their enemies. If need be, the Pistols can make decisions by themselves whenever the opportunity presents itself, often surprising foes as a result. Sex Pistols is unusually resilient and can persist even if Mista is put in a state of near-unconsciousness or even near-death. Should this be the case, the Pistols can continue to help Mista's allies. The Pistols' ability is to literally ride the bullets that Mista fires in order to position themselves over an area (although they can hover around too), and then violently kick the bullets to change their path. Mista's most common use of this is to rebound shots, allowing the sudden redirection of bullets to hit moving targets, strike key areas, or otherwise take his opponents by surprise by using odd and unpredictable angles. If all 6 of Sex Pistols are on a single bullet, they have the power to split said bullet into multiple pieces when they all kick, creating multiple projectiles. However, the Stand is vulnerable to attacks while out and active, but Mista can survive the most brutal harm dealt to the six members of his Stand so long as a single one of them remains unharmed. The Pistols can also block incoming bullets, and on one specific occasion, No.5 has even saved Mista from three fatal shots fired to the head by Prosciutto. Mista normally does not reload his own gun but has Sex Pistols reload it for him. For this, he uses a six-chamber revolver. Mista can use any type of firearm, but a chamber allows the Pistols to reload all at once, as reloading a pistol magazine takes more time. Unlike Hol Horse's Emperor, another gun-related Stand, Sex Pistols has no firearm to work with by default and must always be provided a gun and ammunition, since it is useless for offense otherwise. However, each Pistol is able to fire a bullet without a gun by kicking the bullet's primer.Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Universe Category:Gun Users Category:Stand Users Category:Heroes Category:Gangsters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters in LOTM: Grimm Sorrow